loveSick
by Peetje
Summary: Just a sweet little PercyLuna one shot.


Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Harry Potter still belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I was sort of challenged to write a Percy/Luna one shot, so here it is. Hope you'll enjoy it.

(Love)sick

Percy Weasley was lying in a hospital bed. He still wasn't sure how he ended up there. He was told that he had been walking down some stairs at the Ministry of Magic and he tripped and fell down. He didn't quite understand it though. He had walked down those stairs numerous times en somehow he had suddenly fell down.

And now he was in St. Mungo's. His broken leg and broken arm hadn't been that difficult to heal, but he also had a concussion, which meant he had to stay in bed for a couple of days. He hated to be in bed, he had so much work to do at the Ministry. If he ever wanted to become Minister of Magic, he had to work hard, but he was stuck in this cursed bed with a headache that was killing him.

Just when he thought his head was going to split, a healer came into his room. She was wearing a white uniform, had long, dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. For some strange reason, she was wearing cherries for earrings. She looked somewhat familiar, but with this headache, Percy couldn't remember where he had seen her before. She did seem a bit young to be a healer though. She was wearing a badge, but without his glasses, he couldn't read it.

"Hello, I'm assistant-healer Luna Lovegood," she introduced herself. The name sounded familiar, but thinking about it only made his headache worse.

"Do I know you?", he mumbled. Luna smiled at him.

"You're Ginny and Ron's older brother, aren't you?", she asked. Percy wanted to nod, but that felt like someone put a thousand needles in his skull, so instead he managed to say "yes".

"I was in Ginny's year, but in Ravenclaw," Luna explained. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Except for this headache, I'm fine," Percy answered. "So, just give me some painkilling potion so I can get back to work. I have a report to finish."

He suddenly remembered Luna as the weird girl who had been friends with his little sister. But she didn't seem so weird now, except from the cherries in her ears. And she wasn't a little schoolgirl anymore either. He realised that he was looking at her in a way that wasn't very polite and he felt his face go red. Unfortunately, she noticed that to.

"You're not getting a fever, are you," she said concerned as she laid a cool hand on his forehead. When she did that, his face got almost as red as his hair, because she was now a lot closer to him.

"No fever," she said. "But you'll still have to stay here for a few days. I'll get you something for that headache now."

She left the room and Percy took a few deep breaths. What was wrong with him? It must have been a result of that concussion. Yes, that was it, that was the reason he acted that way around her.

After a while, Luna came back with a bottle and a cup. She poured some of the potion into the cup and gave it to him.

"This will make you feel better," she smiled as she handed him the cup. He grabbed it an took a sip. It tasted horrible, but being in pain was worse, so he drank the entire cup. He felt the pain numb immediately. He sank back into his cushions.

"Thank you," he whispered, before he fell asleep. He dreamt about girls with cherries for earrings.

A few days later, Percy didn't have the headache anymore. Assistant healer Lovegood kept paying him regular visits and after a while, he realised that he was looking forward to seeing her again. Just as he thought that, she came into his room.

"Good morning!", she wished him. He smiled back at her.

"I've got some good news for you," Luna continued. "We have decided that you may go home today."

"Really?" Percy stared at her in disbelieve. She nodded and gave him a big smile. He was so happy that he jumped out of bed and hugged her. In stead of pushing him away, she pulled him close and hugged him back.

When the other patient on the ward, an older man, coughed, they let go of each other. Percy felt a little ashamed that he had let himself go like that. He looked at Luna and saw a pink blush on her cheeks, which made her look even prettier than usual.

"I'd better go now," she stammered and almost ran from the room, before he could even apologize.

Percy was very happy that he could go home and back to work soon, but he also felt a little sad. Sad because then he wouldn't see Luna anymore. The headache was gone, but the weird feelings he was having towards her were still there. And now he had hugged her. What was happening to him? He sighed and started to gather his belongings, after all, he was going home!

That afternoon, he walked through the white corridors of St. Mungo's. In his hand was his bag with some clothes, his toothbrush and the few other things someone needed when lying in the hospital. He was just about to step out of the building, when he heard something.

"Percy, wait!" He looked around and saw Luna running towards him. Of course he waited for her. When she got to him, it took her a few minutes to catch her breath.

"I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to you," she said. She stepped a bit closer until she was right in front of him.

"Goodbye," she whispered, before she softly kissed him. The feeling of her soft lips on his surprised Percy. For a few seconds, he didn't know what to do, but then he realised that this was what he had been waiting for. He had been reacting so strange because he had romantic feelings for her.

The moment he realised that, he let go of his bag and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close and kissed her back. After a few minutes, they let go of each other. Percy stared at her, ashamed again. He had just kissed a girl in front of everyone in the hall of the St. Mungo's.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have -," he started. Her smile left her face faster than a Firebolt at full speed. She started to turn around, but he grabbed her arm.

"Luna, please, don't go," Percy begged. She turned around to face him again, still looking hurt.

"Would you do me the honour of having dinner with me tonight?", he asked her. The smile came back to her face and she flung her arms around his neck. They kissed again, and this time, Percy didn't care what anyone would think, as long as he could hold her.


End file.
